


Important to Me

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Geralt has some issues with the inaccuracies in Jaskier's newest song.-“Well, what did you think?”Geralt tipped his head back against the tree trunk, staring up into the small patches of night sky that peeked through the dense trees. Jaskier wriggled impossibly closer, elbow digging mercilessly into Geralt’s stomach as he raised himself up, waiting for an answer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 367





	Important to Me

“As the Witcher rides away!”

The last note of Jaskier’s newest song died away amongst thunderous applause, drinks slamming against tables as the men — not a single one of them battle hardened and wasn’t that a curious thing — celebrated Geralt’s previous fight. It left a strange taste in the Witcher’s mouth as he watched, tucked behind a pillar to avoid any unwanted contact. He was unwilling to leave Jaskier alone in a crowd of this size, given his habit of getting into trouble.

Jaskier’s gaze sought him out regardless of the shadows around him, as true as an arrow to the chest, and he grinned, face flushed with exertion and pride. Geralt couldn’t help but smile back, ignoring the hissing black voice in his mind that said it couldn’t last, this happiness, this stability. He remained where he was, every muscle tense as he watched hands slam onto Jaskier’s shoulders in congratulations, causing the man to sway on his feet, watching and waiting.

⁂

“Well, what did you think?”

Geralt tipped his head back against the tree trunk, staring up into the small patches of night sky that peeked through the dense trees. Jaskier wriggled impossibly closer, elbow digging mercilessly into Geralt’s stomach as he raised himself up, waiting for an answer.

“I liked the first version better,” Geralt said finally, words almost lost beneath the crackling of the fire. 

“Oh?” Jaskier asked, and Geralt didn’t need to look down to see the almost catlike grin that unfurled across his face. 

Some distant part of his mind wondered if the school of the Cat was still active and had misplaced a pupil somewhere down the line, but the thought was immediately pushed from his mind. Jaskier swung a leg over his hips, Geralt’s hands reflexively flying out to steady him, to pull him closer as Jaskier leaned down. Lavender and pine filled Geralt’s lungs and he found himself leaning further into Jaskier.

“You liked it when I sang just for you?” Jaskier murmured into his ear, trailing off into his usual humming. He was already working on something new, snippets of words mingling with the base tune.

“It wound up being… inaccurate,” Geralt said after a while, Jaskier’s head tucked into the crook of his neck, tapping out a rhythm on his chest.

“People don’t like the truth, they’re prefer pretty lies,” Jaskier replied, stopping halfway to yawn wide enough that his jaw cracked.

“Hmmm,” Geralt sighed, tucking his cloak further around Jaskier’s shoulders and holding him close.

That fight had been a difficult one, now immortalised by Jaskier’s pretty words.

⁂

The Hiisi bellowed, breath hot and putrid against Geralt’s face, as he roared back, eyes black and arms straining to keep the creature’s antlers from running him through. They were stained black with blood, liquid oozing down Geralt’s fingers. Too late, the scent of burning skin hit him, nausea coiling in his throat barely half a heartbeat later. He had to end this fight, and quickly.

The girl he had rescued screamed, a noise that barely sounded human anymore and the Hiisi yelled back, low and powerful. Shit. It reared up, muscles rippling down it’s gore streaked hide as it took Geralt with it. His boots slammed into its face as he scrambled for purchase, teeth bared and sweat stinging his eyes. A flash of blue out of the corner of his eye, and ice cold dread froze Geralt’s heart as he turned to look. 

Jaskier ran down the woodland path, the girl held tight in his arms even as she clawed at his back, trying to return the creature she thought would save her. With a flick of it’s head, the Hiisi threw Geralt, grip loosening in his shock before his back hit a tree, breath knocked out of him. There would be time to patch himself up later, to push the broken ribs back into place and Jaskier would be at his side. He had to be. Geralt moved faster than a normal man, faster than most other Witchers could, blood burning as the elixir ripped him apart from the inside out, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except killing the Hiisi before it took another step towards the fleeing Jaskier.

Geralt saw fear in Jaskier’s eyes as he glanced over his shoulder, stumbling as he did so, the Hiisi bearing down on him, mouth agape revealing the bloody mess of fangs barely contained in it’s maw. It wasn’t a plan, it was barely a thought as Geralt threw himself onto the back of the Hiisi, sword sliding through its skull and exploding out of it’s open mouth.

It screamed as it died, the girl screaming with it. Jaskier’s face was pale, the livid scratches on his cheek slowly oozing blood as Geralt moved toward him, crossing the gap with his heart in his mouth.

“I’m okay,” Jaskier said, voice high and trembling, gasping for air as he cupped Geralt’s face with a trembling hand, drawing his face down to kiss him gently, quickly, drawing away as the girl began to howl, tears streaming down her face.

⁂

“You didn’t mention your part in killing the Hiisi.”

Jaskier scoffed, lightly knocking his hand against Geralt’s chest, resurfacing from his doze sluggishly. 

“Do you hear that?” Jaskier asked, before continuing before Geralt had a chance to question him, “That’s the sound of all the people who want to hear my story. You are the important one.”

“No,” Geralt said firmly, catching Jaskier’s hand and ducking his head to kiss it, “You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!


End file.
